dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leon95
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dragon's Dogma Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey there! Thanks for getting this wiki started, i've been obsessively organising it and setting up placeholders for information in the past two days. Alot of work, but satisfying. I have unfortunately left a few broken links and pages in need of deletion around - I don't suppose I could be granted priveleges to sort these out? NDenizen 17:36, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man, I appreciate it :) NDenizen 19:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Status Was wondering if you could grant me Bureaucrat status as the other Bureaucrats are generally inactive. I have been keeping tabs on the wikia as Admin and have dedicated quite a bit of time editing, including a face-lift to the main page. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 06:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :You've been doing some great work, so yeah, you deserve it. Have fun with your new position. --[[User:Leon95|'Leon']][[User_talk:Leon95|'95']] 18:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Much appreciated! Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Giveaway Winner Congratulations! You won our Dragon's Dogma Giveaway]! To get your copy of the game, please send an email to jorge@wikia-inc.com with your full name and shipping address and we'll get this to you asap! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:30, May 14, 2013 (UTC)